ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Orange Patrol
Orange Patrol is Episode 2 of Season 1 of Stew 10: Rebooted. Plot As the episode begins, we can see Stew sitting in front of the TV, holding a controller in front of him, his tongue sticking out in concentration. He mashes the buttons rapidly, mumbling to himself. Stew: Up, right, square, square, x, x, square! Stew launches into the air, cheering as his character does a jump kick into the enemy, knocking him out. As he's cheering, he hears the sound of police cars. He looks out the window, noting an orange car being chased by some police cars. He reaches for the Omnitrix, then remembers what his brother said three days ago. Unless they were in an emergency, he wasn't allowed to use it. He hears footsteps as he whirls around, seeing his brother. Jackson: Now's the time to use that thing! Stew grins, popping open the faceplate without even glancing at the aliens. He only knew two of them anyways. He slammed the core down, engulfing him in a sphere of red light. In less than a second, his body is compressed to barely three inches wide, and only about five feet tall. His body turns completely black, and his face turns white as the new search bar on wikia. His eyes open, large red slits. In the center of his torso, the Omnitrix symbol emerges. The light vanishes, revealing his new form. Jackson can barely refrain from laughing as he looks at the small stick figure-like alien. Jackson: You turned into a STICK FIGURE? Good luck catching up to those guys now! What could you possibly do with that... that THING? Jackson doubles over in pain from laughing, the mere thought of a stick figure alien being able to do anything. Stew: Well um... At least we know a name for this guy. Stickman! See, THIS is why I wish Mom and Dad had gotten us that jetpack for Christmas. Stew closes his eyes, imagining the jetpack in all its awesomeness. Jackson suddenly stops laughing. Jackson: Um... Stew? Stickman: What?! Jackson: Look on your back. Stew turns his head far enough to see the exact same jetpack he'd imagined being worn on his shoulders. He's shocked at first, then realizes what this means. He looks toward the windows, imagining an upgrade to his jetpack that allowed him to move at over 300 miles per hour. He felt his jetpack change, the gears whirring into place. It finished quickly, and he flew out the window, the glass shattering. Jackson: STEW!!!! Stew, however, was moving far too quickly to hear Jackson. He flew on, soon out of Jackson's sight. Jackson looks around and sighs in dismay. Jackson: Mom and Dad are gonna kill us.. Stickman was officially Stew's favorite alien yet. He could feel the powerful gusts of wind, but nothing would rip him away from this jetpack. He flew off in the direction of the orange car, quickly catching up with it. On the way he noticed several police cars with flat tires. Stickman landed on the top of the car, nearly being blown off instantly by the wind. Steadying himself, he nearly jumped off when someone peeked out the window, jumped in all orange. As he saw the alien on his car, his eyes widened. Man: What in blazes- Stew quickly imagined that he had a blaster in his hand that would easily burn the rubber on the tires into puddle. He felt it in his hand as he blasted at the tires, causing miniature explosions. The tires almost immediately melted into large puddles, causing the car to spin out, launching Stew off of it. He tried to activate his jetpack, but hit a tree hard, his jetpack crushing underneath the impact. Stew fell into a bush, his Omnitrix beeping as he was reverted to human form in a teal flash. He laid there for a while, enjoying how the crooks in orange were arrested. As the four members clad in orange were escorted into police cars, Stew was able to hear them ranting about an alien attacking them. Stew crawled out of the bush, then began to run home, leaves in his hair. He was grinning widely, and cheered silently. He opened the door, shouting. Stew: Jackson, I'm home! Jackson comes over, his expression one of fury. Jackson: You broke the living room window! Into hundreds of pieces! Possibly thousands! Mom and Dad are going to KILL US! Stew: Oh, erm... I didn't think about that. Uh... Maybe if I turn into Stickman I can create some kind of window repairing gel thing? Jackson: I highly doubt it! Just... Stop using that thing! It's causing nothing but trouble! Stew: But I stopped the Orange Patrol with it! Jackson: The what? Stew: The guys in orange. I decided to call them the 'Orange Patrol'. Jackson looks at Stew in disbelief for a minute. Then he shakes his head in disgust and walks off. After Jackson goes into his room, Stew taps the Omnitrix, opening the hologram wheel. He begins to cycle through it, turning to Stickman's image. He slams it down, turning into the alien once again. Jackson, noticing the flash of light, comes out of his room, groaning when he sees Stew. Jackson: Stew, are you serious!? Stickman: What? He's useful! Jackson: If you break another thing, I swear I will pulverize you! Stickman: Sheesh, don't worry! I can fix this thing! He smiles confidently, and imagines a window in place of the open gap. Almost immediately, glass begins to appear. Jackson's eyes widen, amazed that it actually worked. Then he remembers the glass on the floor. Jackson: Uh, Stew? He gestures at the floor, and Stew nods. Stickman: Aaaaand here we go! He imagines the glass vanishing, as if it never existed in the first place. Jackson looks at it expectantly, but when nothing happens, he frowns. Jackson: Stew, stop goofing around. Stickman: Huh? He realizes the glass isn't gone, then frowns. Stickman: Maybe I can only create things... Not destroy them? Jackson: Great... So how are we going to get rid of the glass? Stickman: If I can create things, then maybe I can create something that will get rid of the glass... He quickly focuses on the idea of a device that absorbs glass. Not putting much detail into it, he vaguely designs a small hand-held mirror with spikes comming off the top. The mirror is seen in mid-air, as if loading into existence. It falls towards the floor, and Jackson catches it. Frowning, he realizes there's no glass in it. He presses a button, and the empty area shines. The shattered glass is absorbed into it, shard by shard. Both boys watch in amazement as all the shattered glass vanishes, along with the mirror. Stickman: That. Was. AWESOME! Jackson: Yeah! Who would've thought your alien thing might actually be USEFUL? They both laugh as Stew reverts to human form. The camera changes to a night scene in the local jail. We can hear two guards talking. Guard 1: Yup, those orange boys are to be transported outta here tomorrow mornin'! Guard 2: Great! The last thing we need is a bunch of people dressed in complete orange clothing. It just looks weird. Guard 1: You can say that again! The camera changes, and we can see the two guards. One is a fairly large man, having a lot of muscle and no hair on his head. The other is slimmer with less muscle and long shaggy hair. In the darkness behind them, we see a single blue-eye flash, before two wires wrap around the guards' throats. The two struggle, but are quickly knocked unconscious by the lack of air. The four orange-clad men look up in awe at the Conductoid who looks around almost cheerfully. Conductoid: How would you guys like to get out of jail? They all nod and smile, clearly trying to get on his good side. Conductoid: Okay, but we have a condition... They all continue to nod and smile, willing to do anything to get out of jail. The camera transition to tomorrow afternoon, where Jackson and Stew are playing a video game. Stew: Ah yeah! Meet my Death Blaster! Stew's character on screen, a three-eyed humanoid lizard-like alien with black body armor and a fin on the top of his head shoots green rays at Jackson's character, a humanoid diamond-like alien in red body armor. Jackson: In your dreams! Meet my Blazing Diamond Blaster combo attack! Jackson's character leaps over the blasts, launching three shards from his hand at Stew's character, then follows through with two blasts towards Stew's character. They continue in rapid button-pressing until Jackson's phone rings. They pause the game as Jackson answers his phone. Jackson: Hello? Mom: Jackson! Are you alright? Jackson: Um... Yeah, why? Mom: There's some kind of robbery going on nearby! We just wanted to make sure you were safe and okay. Love you! Jackson: Yeah, love you too Mom. Oh, um, where's the robbery taking place? Mom: Dillion's Bank. Why? Jackson: Just... Needed to know where NOT to go! Hehehe... Uh, love you Mom! Mom: Jackson, wai- Jackson hangs up, dropping the phone beside him. Jackson: Robbery at Dillion's Bank! Stew: Oh yeah! I am so on this! Stew runs out the door, Jackson behind him. The two sprint down the sidewalk, hoping to get to the scene of the crime as quickly as possible. The two see the bank after a short two minute run. Jackson quickly stops Stew and looks him in the eye. Jackson: Remember, keep your identity a secret. Alright? Stew: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Secret identity, super awesome alien powers, I got it. Stew runs over to the bank, where the police were just beginning to show up. One officer notices him, and calls out. Officer: You, kid, stop! Stew ignores him and runs into the building, where he sees three Orange Patrol. Stew: The Orange Patrol? I thought they were locked up... His eyes widen as he realizes there are only three of them. Stew: Where's- He hears someone land behind him. As he turns around, a bag goes over his head. Stew: Mmf! Mmph! They tie the bag tight, grinning. Once it's tied, they tie his hands together. The guy who captured Stew begins to talk. Orange Patrol 1: We've got the taydens and the little rat who foiled our plans yesterday! Isn't that right, Stew? Stew stops struggling as he realizes they know who he is, and that he was the alien yesterday. One thought went coursing through his mind over and over. How did they know? Another thought went through his head. Did they know it was the watch? Apparently not, because he could still easily reach the device. Stew grins under the bag, waiting for the right moment. A second Orange Patrol member begins to speak. Orange Patrol 2: So now we just gotta get out of here and deliver it to that wire thing, right? Orange Patrol 1: Right! Stew decided he'd had enough of this, so he tapping the Omnitrix's faceplate. He felt a brief surge of panic when he realized he had no idea what alien he was going to turn into. Forcing it down, he tapped it again, the faceplate sliding away. A third member noticed this. Orange Patrol 3: Uh, bo- Stew pressed the core down, a red light shining out from it and covering his body. His eyes turned red as his body, in less than a second, transformed. His entire body turned varying shades of red, a huge Omnitrix symbol appearing on his stomach. His body turned into a slime-like material, his body expanding rapidly until he was almost seven and a half feet tall. He easily rips through the binds on his hands and the bag over his head. The four men look at him in fear. Stew looks at himself with curiousity. ???: Now what can this guy do? He punches at a guy, who dodges out of the way, but the alien's hand curves around, slamming into his back. ???: I'm... Really stretchy? They pull out what appear to be pistols, but instead of bullets, they fire lasers. The lasers phase threw Stew, creating a high-pitched hissing sound. Stew grins. ???: How about... Slimazon? Yeah, I like that name! He reaches out and decks two guys at once, who go flying into a column. One guy attempts to tackle Stew, but instead bounces off his back. Landing harshly on his rear end, he gets up, gesturing at his other teammates. They all begin to fire at Stew in unison, several shots hitting his face. Stew is able to hold them off for a while, but one finally gets the smart idea to attack the Omnitrix symbol. The laser hits, causing Stew to cringe. The other shots had hurt, but not nearly as much as that. The others begin attacking it as well, firing their lasers in unison. They all shoot at the same time, the lasers combining and hitting Stew's Omnitrix symbol. As they make contact, they explode, sending Stew flying back and reverting. He slams against the wall, knocked unconscious. Stew: Ugh... The men bind his hands together, the palms touching each other. They quickly stuff a bag over his head again, and carry him over to a large black truck. Grimacing, the men toss him in the back with the small chips of taydenite. Orange Patrol 2: Gah, I hate this color... Doesn't match us at all. Orange Patrol 4: Right you are... But we don't have a choice. It's our best bet of getting out of here undetected. They all pile in, driving away. The police, more concerned with the front, don't notice the truck driving away. Jackson, however, notices it, and mentally files it away. After a few more minutes, the police finally charge in there, and are suprised to find the men long gone. Jackson pales when he hears the news. He sprints home as fast as he can, booting up his computer once he does. Jackson: Please have your phone, please have your phone... Jackson pops open a program, which produces four pings every few seconds. One from his house. Two from Dillion's International Trading Company, and one from a warehouse on the outside of town. Grinning, he pumped his fists in the air. Almost immediately he frowned as he realized this meant Stew had been overpowered. If someone had been able to beat Stew... Well, he didn't want to think about that. He decided to wait until night, knowing he would have the best chance to sneak in then. In the meantime he tried to act casual, but as the minutes turned into hours, his heart thumped over and over as he knew what he was about to do. The camera switches over to Stew, who wakes up tied to a chair. He begins to panic, trying to break the bonds. Stew: Let me go! The Orange Patrol walks in, clearly smug about their victory. Orange Patrol 1: You ain't going anywhere kid! I think you should savor these last few moments of your life! Stew: You're going to kill me?! Orange Patrol 4: Oh no, not us. A certain friend of ours.... Stew: Yeah!? Well, you don't stand a chance against me once I go alien! Orange Patrol 3: We took down your dumb slime alien pretty quickly! Stew slumps his head, discouraged. Stew: Well... Maybe... But I still have ways to beat you! Orange Patrol 1: Like what? Jackson: Like me! They all gasp and look up, where they see Jackson getting ready to jump from a window sill. He leaps off, landing on one of the Orange Patrol. He turns around and kicks one in the knee before sprinting over to Stew, drawing a knife, and cutting the bonds. Stew rubs his hands together to get circulation back, grinning at Jackson. Stew: You saved my life. Jackson: It's what brothers do! Jackson and Stew dive behind a crate as the Orange Patrol begin to fire their lasers. Jackson: And if you'd return the favor, it'd be much appreciated! Stew taps the Omnitrix, taps it again, and pushes the faceplate down. His body turns dark grey, gaining the texture of stone. He sprouts wings from his back, and ram-like horns curl up from his skull. His skull transforms, and he grows taller, about seven feet tall. His feet have two elongated toes, with a large gap inbetween them. Each hand has three claws, and his mouth is green. His eyes flash red as the Omnitrix symbol appears on his chest. ???: Hmm... Let's test this one out! Stew flies into one of the Orange Patrol, ramming him into a wall. The others shoot at him rapidly, burning him. ???: Cut it out! That burns! Gah! Stew crouches, attempting to avoid fire, and melds with the shadows, only his eyes visible. His eyes widen in suprise, but quickly move along the wall and floor, arriving behind the Orange Patrol. They turn around, seeing nothing. A hand grabs one's foot. They yelp in suprise, but are dragged to the floor, then slammed against the others that are still standing. The gargoyle-like alien comes out of the shadows, breathing a green gas on them that causes them to be rendered unconscious as they breathe it in. Jackson: That. Was. AWESOME! A gargoyle alien that can essentially become shadows!? Shadoyle for sure! Shadoyle: Whatever you say... Now, make a call to the police. I'll fly us home afterwards. Jackson does as instructed, then prepares to hop on Shadoyle's back. As he does, Stew takes off, flying through the night, as the camera fades to black. Trivia *In the video game they were playing, Stew was using a Merlinisapien character and Jackson was using a Petrosapien character. Aliens Used *Stickman (debut) x2 *Slimazon (debut) *Shadoyle (debut) Characters Heroes *Markus Stewart *Jackson Stewart Villains *Orange Patrol *Unnamed Conductoid Category:Episodes